Sasuke's Vacation
by Nimbafuu
Summary: It would be hard to persuade Itachi into having sex in the office, but he was absolutely not going to wait until they got home. All of their activities were confined to the apartment. But that was about to change.


He really didn't know how people could tolerate these god awful buildings. They were cramped, impersonal and stuffy. The color schemes were so simple and _ugly_ that it almost gave him a headache. And he was only visiting. If Sasuke had to work in a corporate building like this every day, he would probably end up in the suicide statistics.

Though if he had to be honest, this building wasn't as bad as the rest. If only because at the top of this law firm sat his big brother and secret lover.

Itachi and Sasuke had been "together" for about five years, since he was sixteen. They'd been intimate for three.

"Sir, going up?" Sasuke scoffed at the obviously flirting woman holding the elevator for him. They were on the ground floor, of course he was going up.

"Thank you, yes." He made it a point to avoid both physical and eye contact with her. Besides being taken, women did not appeal to him. Neither did men really, Itachi was the only person to ever hold that kind of interest for Sasuke. A fact that to this day never failed to bring a cocky smirk to Itachi's lips.

"Top floor please." Itachi was about to be pleasantly surprised. Sasuke purposely made Itachi mark the wrong week for his spring break. After all, Sasuke didn't get to surprise Itachi much these days, he took every chance he got.

It had been two and a half weeks since he'd last seen Itachi. His university was roughly four hours away, but he only had three months left of school before he could come home and finally live with Itachi.

Itachi was the head of this branch, one of the main branches of their family's very successful law firm. Their father passed the position on to him a year and a half ago. He was excellent for the position. Hard working, always made the deadlines, and he was extremely good with people. He was their father's pride and joy, the perfect son. Sasuke paled in comparison in Fugaku's opinion. But in Itachi's, he was perfect in every way. In the end Itachi's was the only one that mattered to Sasuke.

The elevator door opened on the second to last floor to let the disappointed flirt off. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed. It was only seconds before he was walking through them towards Itachi's secretary.

The woman was good at her job, but Sasuke couldn't stand her. Karin. The looks she sent Itachi were by no means subtle, and even if Itachi would never pay her any mind, Sasuke couldn't help but feel threatened. He'd always been very possessive when it came to his big brother. Thankfully, that didn't put Itachi off. In fact it was _very_ mutual.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Her voice alone when she addressed him was enough to make him sick. She tried way too hard for something that wasn't even possible. Didn't she understand that both he and Itachi were spoken for?

"Is Itachi in a meeting?" When she responded with a no, he was glad to be rid of her and wasted no time rushing to his brother's office.

"Wait, you can't just-" He turned to give her the look that would send anyone running, and it did not disappoint. He checked the smirk coming on when she gave up and went back to her desk. He loved being intimidating.

He knocked and was promptly met with an irritated 'For the love of god, what now?' Sasuke's lips twitched upwards, and he pushed the door open with his trademark smirk in place.

"Excuse the intrusion Uchiha-san, but I believe a delivery has arrived for you." Sasuke shut and locked the door behind himself. Itachi's head jerked up the second he heard his baby brother's voice, and Sasuke ran over to him immediately.

It was indescribable how good it felt to jump in to Itachi's chest, to be surrounded by his strong arms and to have Itachi rest his face in his hair. Two and a half weeks had seemed like an eternity; it was magnificent to feel complete again.

"I'm home, aniki." Sasuke squeezed him tighter, burrowing into Itachi's dress shirt and grinning like a fool.

Itachi squeezed just as tight, releasing a deep sigh against the top of his head. "Welcome home otouto. I'm glad to see you a week early, you sneak."

Sasuke pulled back to grin at Itachi. "I was hoping you would fall for it. I really wanted to surprise you!"

It would have been embarrassing how childish he could be around Itachi if he didn't know how much Itachi loved it. He would always be Itachi's baby, always his precious little brother.

"Congratulations Sasuke, it worked." Sasuke spent a minute to enjoy looking at Itachi. His brother's eyes could convey his thoughts as clear as day, but only when they looked on Sasuke.

Sasuke had been planning this reunion all month. He had a key to Itachi's apartment, so he'd been able to drop off his belongings without alerting Itachi. Now was the tough part.

It would be hard to persuade Itachi into having sex in the office, but he was absolutely not going to wait until they got home. He needed his brother now. For understandable reasons, Itachi did not entertain Sasuke's kink to make love outside the walls of their apartment. Even in the office, where Itachi could have complete privacy. It wasn't that they were so unwilling for people to find out either. It was merely Itachi's stubborn resolve. Therefore all of their activities were confined to the apartment.

But that was about to change.

Sasuke was at the perfect height to kiss Itachi's neck. It wasn't necessarily a kink, but it was definitely something Itachi particularly enjoyed.

"Sasuke." He flinched at the slight reprimanding tone to Itachi's voice, but it would not deter him. Damn it all, Itachi was fucking him in the office today whether he liked it or not. He'd fantasized about it for too long.

"Tell your secretary to clear your schedule for the next hour, brother." He knew Itachi would be able to make up the work easily. It was just a matter of convincing his big brother that they absolutely _needed_ to christen his office.

* * *

**The rest of this story will not be posted on because it is not in accordance with their rules. You can find the rest on my other sites: Tumblr, DeviantArt, Y!gallery, or Ao3. My username is always Nimbafuu.**


End file.
